


老派愛情故事之必要

by HigyoChisato



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 不是所有靈魂伴侶都理所當然要在一起。當語言和感受都太容易被誤解，Tony 必須表現得更明確一點。





	1. Chapter 1

「你有靈魂伴侶。」

這不是問句。Tony 的手錶被拿走了，Yinsen 可以清楚看見他左腕上的銘記。

「你找到她了嗎？」  
「找到了，」Tony 心不在焉道，「是她找到我的。」

在他年輕氣盛、亟需可靠的人在身邊幫助他實際掌控公司的時候，他得到了更好的。他遇見了他的靈魂伴侶。

 

 

 

「再說一次妳叫什麼名字？」  
「Virginia Potts。」

「我是 Anthony Stark。」  
「我知道。」

好嗆哦。Tony 已經開始喜歡她了。  
他笑起來，「我要叫妳 Pepper。」

她挑了挑眉。但是出於對老闆的尊重，沒有開口爭辯。

「告訴我，會計部好玩嗎，Pepper？」  
Tony 朝她剛剛放在桌上的報表比了個手勢。Pepper 把他犯錯的部分用螢光筆標了出來－－那可是一大筆錢。

「我希望妳能來擔任我的私人助理。」

她咬著下唇思考了一下，「那是個相當具挑戰性的職位。」

「保證比會計部好玩多了。」

「我很樂意。」  
Pepper 微笑，「還有別的事嗎，Stark 先生？」

「有。我想知道－－妳打算什麼時候才要告訴我？」  
「告訴你什麼？」

「妳的手上寫著我的名字，」Tony 指著她的左腕，「我們是靈魂伴侶。」

她的微笑變得狡黠，「我幹嘛要告訴你，既然你已經知道了？」

 

有道理，Tony 大笑。  
「明天 9:00。別遲到，」他伸出手。

Pepper 握住，極其相似的躍躍欲試、期待和好感從彼此相觸的指間蔓延開來，「我從不遲到。」

 

 

 

「你們在一起多久了？」  
「我們…… 不是那種關係。」

Yinsen 點點頭。有時候會這樣。  
靈魂伴侶銘記指涉的對象可能是彼此最默契的工作夥伴、最好的朋友、最重要的貴人…… 不一定是你的戀愛對象。

「但是你知道，其他對象都是在浪費你們本可相處的時間。」  
他拍拍 Tony 的肩膀，「因為沒有別人能讓你感受到這麼強烈的情感了。」

這倒是真的，Tony 心想。

 

 

 

「Pepper」這個名字很快隨著她明快的處事態度不脛而走，很多人甚至不知道她的本名。

Tony 喜歡和 Pepper 吵吵鬧鬧。  
那是他們之間的溝通方式，而且他知道 Pepper 其實很少真的生他的氣。大多數時候是緊張或焦急，他感受得到－－這是靈魂伴侶之間的特權，他們能通過碰觸向彼此傳遞自己的情緒。

而你一旦體會過和彼此全心信任、喜愛的人共感－－難免會覺得其他人際關係都索然無味。

 

共享感受也讓他們比親人、或最好的朋友更親密。

一開始，是因為 Tony 隨興的工作效率延誤了 Pepper 的下班時間，她當時的男友連撥了 13 通電話找她。Tony 為了彌補，於是主動提出要載她一程。  
然而這情況太常發生，接送 Pepper 去約會幾乎已經成為了 Tony 的固定工作。他甚至從挑剔 Pepper 的每個追求者當中找到了樂子。

「Pepper，等等。」  
車在餐廳門口停下，Tony 拉住她，往 Pepper 的左腕套上了什麼。

她低頭一看，是手錶，紫色錶面和玫瑰金色錶帶。剛好蓋住她的銘記。

「是一對的，」Tony 咧嘴笑著將自己的左腕湊過去。

用對錶遮掩靈魂伴侶銘記簡直欲蓋彌彰。這要不是 Tony 的話，Pepper 會認為對方在追她。

但他們不是那種關係。  
他們是彼此最默契的工作夥伴、最好的朋友、最重要的貴人，他們不談戀愛。因為他是 Tony Stark。

他的名字和名聲就說明了他的生活習慣。

他們都沒打算改變這一點。Pepper 很自然地接受了「幫 Tony 送客」的責任。  
相反地，她換對象的速度似乎跟著變快了。

跟著 Tony Stark 工作並不利於維持穩定關係。如果真的一切順利，還得通過 Tony 表現出保護欲、刻意打亂她感情發展的小動作。但 Pepper 對此也很自然地接受了－－目前為止的惡作劇都滿可愛的。

Pepper 笑出來，攬過 Tony 的頸子，將他拉向自己。讓彼此在對方的喜愛之情中，感覺溫馨而舒適。

「謝謝你。」  
「玩得愉快，親愛的，」Tony 親吻她的臉頰，「有事就打給我。」

「晚安，Tony。」  
「晚安，Pepper。」


	2. Chapter 2

惡劣環境和高壓逐漸在 Tony 的腦海裡形成了夢魘。  
日復一日被困在山洞裡工作，Yinsen 告訴他應該盡量把握休息的機會、保持體力。Tony 知道他是對的，但 Tony 難以入睡。

夜不成眠的時候，他時常想起 Pepper。翻來覆去地藉著昏暗的燈光細看自己的左腕。

寫著 Pepper 本名的銘記一直在那裡。

他知道這代表什麼。Pepper。即使 Tony 幾乎放棄希望、覺得自己就要死在阿富汗，Pepper 仍然沒有放棄他。  
即使看不見、摸不著、感受不到，但他「知道」。一如既往。

Pepper。

我要回去。Tony 深呼吸，我想我需要一副裝甲。

 

 

 

自從找到彼此，他們不曾分開這麼長時間過。  
雖然能藉由自己左腕上的銘記得知 Tony 還存在世上，再見到他時，Pepper 仍然迫切地想上前擁抱他、感受他，確認他真的在這裡。

但 Pepper 忍住了。他們從來沒有向公眾公開過彼此的銘記。尤其在軍機場這樣四處是史塔克工業重要客戶的場合，他們只是鬼才老闆和他能幹的助理。

直到他們上了車，她終於忍不住伸手去碰 Tony 的額頭。  
「你還好嗎？你需要什麼嗎？」

Pepper 的掌心傳來關懷、包容、寬慰，和一貫的喜愛，如此溫暖。Tony 靠向她，明白自己真的做到了。他回到家了。

「我不需要任何東西。」

「Tony，你得去醫院。」

「我被困在山洞裡 3 個月，我現在只想要 2 樣東西。」  
「我想要起士漢堡，」Tony 若有所思地看著她，「還有－－」

「哦你不是吧，」Pepper 翻了個白眼。

「不是妳想的那樣。我希望妳幫我召開一個記者會。」  
他示意 Happy 開車，「走吧，起士漢堡比較急。」

 

 

 

在記者會上宣佈結束軍火事業後，Tony 就把自己關在了工作坊裡。有太多事得做。  
不是指公司的事。公司的事很重要，但他必須花點時間仔細考慮該怎麼處理。他現在感覺精力充沛、得做點什麼能讓自己回到正軌上的事。

Tony 決定要繼續過去三個月的工作－－建造裝甲。

熟悉的工作給他安全感，讓他有餘裕回顧他的經歷。  
史塔克工業的武器，恐怖份子，汽車電瓶。

Pepper。

 

「Tony。」

Pepper 突然從背後摟住他。  
他嚇了一跳。Pepper 沒關掉音樂，Tony 幾乎沒聽見她進來。

他這才發現時間已經相當晚了，「Pepper？怎麼回事？」

「沒事。我要下班了，來看看你。」  
「我很高興你回來了，」Pepper 將額頭抵在他肩上。

她來確認我真的在這裡。  
Tony 理解她沒說出口的話，但是看不見她的表情，只有難以形容的情感傳進來。他感覺想哭和放鬆，知道自己同樣需要擁抱 Pepper，安撫彼此三個月來的委屈和絕望。

「Pepper……」他想轉身。  
Pepper 拒絕移動，「讓我抱一下就好。」

「這不公平。」  
「你的手很髒。」

「妳在佔我便宜。」

「好啦！」  
「明天見，Tony，」Pepper 笑著放開他。

「－－Pepper！」

Pepper 已經走到了門口。她停下來，歪著頭等 Tony 說完。

不要浪費你們本可相處的時間。Tony 想起 Yinsen 的告誡。  
「我愛妳。」

她露齒一笑，「我知道。」

 

「才不，妳什麼都不知道。」  
Tony 看著她上樓梯，輕輕嘆了口氣。

這是第一次嘗試。


	3. Chapter 3

自從 Tony 從阿富汗回來，Pepper 的工作變得更單純也更艱難了。  
尤其在他們擊退了 Stane 之後，史塔克工業的全部權責正式轉移到 Tony 肩上。而他雖然停止了過去花天酒地的生活方式，取而代之的卻是無止盡地研發裝甲、在戰火間穿梭。

Tony 更清醒、更負責任了。但 Pepper 現在得花上更長的時間代理他的工作。  
更何況不論清醒與否，Pepper 始終需要分神看著他。

 

「Tony，」Pepper 一如既往地闖進工作坊。

「嘿！」  
正要抱怨 Pepper 又關掉了他的音樂，Tony 抬起頭，卻突然看見時鐘，「妳還沒回去。」

而你還沒吃飯。Pepper 笑著看他，「你晚上有計畫嗎？」

「除了工作以外？沒有。」

「去沖澡換衣服。」  
「為什麼？」

「因為我要帶你去吃飯。」  
「吃什麼？」

「還沒決定。你想吃什麼，漢堡還是披薩？」  
「漢堡。」

「那就 Ollie’s Duck & Dive，怎麼樣？」  
「我愛妳！」Tony 歡呼起來，他愛死那間店了。

Pepper 笑著推開他的擁抱，「去洗澡！」

 

在找衣服的時候，Tony 突然想起了一件事。

Pepper 最近經常加班－－很大一部分是他的責任－－，但是很少要求 Tony 開車送她趕赴約會地點。  
像現在，Pepper 已經換下了她工作時穿著的商務套裝，這表示她有計畫、但是沒有時間回家梳妝。這通常會讓她不太高興。

但現在的情況顯然不是這樣。

Tony 換上了和 Pepper 類似的 T 恤、牛仔褲出來。Pepper 在廚房等他。

「你準備好了嗎？」  
「我餓死了！」

「我知道，」Pepper 拋給他一袋藍莓，「先吃這個吧，我來開車。」

「妳要開車？為什麼？」

她拉著 Tony 的手往外走，一邊回頭對他笑，「你血糖太低了。」

 

 

 

Tony 點了兩種夾了培根的三明治、和用龍舌蘭調的 Sweet Mojito，Pepper 只點了羽衣甘藍沙拉。她打算偷吃 Tony 的薯條。

已經過了尖峰用餐時間，他們的餐點很快送來。  
Pepper 去接了一通電話。Tony 猜那應該是她男友，或潛在男友，之類的。他囫圇吞掉一份，滿足地嘆了口氣，等著 Pepper 回來邊吃邊聊。

然而 Pepper 回座後變得很沉默。

「怎麼回事，親愛的？」  
Tony 察覺不對，伸手去握 Pepper 的肩膀，感受到她的沮喪和失落。

「噢！Pepper，」他張臂將 Pepper 攬進懷裡，額頭靠著額頭。

Tony 的憐惜、保護欲和喜愛之情大量湧上包圍她。

「謝謝你，」Pepper 輕輕說。  
「我討厭妳受傷。」

Pepper 退開一點，好看著他，「我也討厭你受傷。」

「Pepper……」  
Tony 深呼吸，想告訴 Pepper，他改變了。在各個方面，他……

然而 Pepper 的手機又響了起來。她離開 Tony 的擁抱去接電話。

「嘖，」Tony 只得作罷。

 

Pepper 放下電話就看見 Tony 一臉不滿。

「Tony……」  
Tony 沒有再問發生了什麼事，只是抗議，「這是我們獨處的時間耶！」

「不要生氣啦。」  
「我沒有生氣。」

說得好像我感受不到一樣，Pepper 覺得好笑。明明就在鬧脾氣。

「你知道我愛你，對吧？」  
她靠過去抱著 Tony，表達自己的喜愛和歉意，「感覺好點了嗎？」

「才不。妳要走了嗎？」

「我不會在你這樣的時候走掉的，」Pepper 皺眉。

Tony 靜下來，「妳以前不會這麼說。」

「是嗎？」

「我也愛妳，Pepper，」Tony 謹慎地措辭，「各種意義都是。」

Pepper 看著他良久，最後微笑起來，親吻他的臉頰。

 

 

 

「我喜歡這樣。」  
「嗯？」

因為 Tony 喝了酒，回程仍是 Pepper 開車。  
已經到家了。Tony 解開了安全帶，但是並不急著下車。他想著稍早沒有得到正面回應的第二次嘗試，忍耐著不要逼問 Pepper 是不是了解他的意思。

「我覺得我們應該多花時間相處，」最後 Tony 只問，「我們可以多做這個嗎，不只是因為我整天沒吃飯？我可以帶妳出去嗎？」

有何不可？Pepper 聳聳肩，「Okay。」

然後 Tony 笑起來。  
Pepper 一時怔住，發現自己似乎很久沒看見 Tony 笑得這麼明亮了。

Tony 抱住她，「謝謝妳，我很開心。」

Pepper 並沒有將今晚計畫成約會，這應該不是約會，但這感覺像是約會。這感覺……很好。

她回抱住 Tony，感覺彼此的喜愛之情和安全、滿足感週遍全身。感覺他們找到了彼此，整個宇宙的未知再也不足為懼。


	4. Chapter 4

後來幾天，Pepper 很正常。但是 Tony 經常發現，Pepper 在以為沒有人會注意到她的時候，心事重重的樣子。  
Tony 知道 Pepper 仍然有點沮喪，但試圖表現得若無其事。所以 Tony 什麼也沒說。

然而週日深夜，Tony 正準備就寢，JARVIS 突然通知他，「Potts 小姐來了。」

「嘿，Pep！」Tony 從自己的臥室走出來，一邊套上 T 恤，很驚喜見到她。  
「Tony，」Pepper 從沙發上站起來，神色緊張，「抱歉，我應該先打電話……」

Tony 揮揮手阻止她繼續說下去。  
「隨時歡迎妳，」他靠過去親吻 Pepper 的臉頰。

他給彼此各倒了兩指高的威士忌，然後在 Pepper 身旁坐下。  
「嘿，」Tony 輕輕問道，「怎麼回事？」

「是我男朋友……」

「妳現在有男朋友？我見過嗎？」Tony 馬上被轉移了注意力。

Pepper 笑起來，「你又在打什麼主意，Tony？」

「我覺得我們應該一起吃個飯。明天晚上如何？」  
「為什麼？」

Tony 捧起她的臉、拇指輕撫她的顴骨，「因為妳對我很重要，親愛的。我需要知道他對妳好不好。」

「你不會整他？」

「我沒辦法保證這種事。」

Pepper 忍不住笑意。她很清楚 Tony 不喜歡她的每一個對象。  
「你不會忽略他，故意聊只有我們知道的話題？」

「妳是說，」Tony 聳肩，「像是 2002 年發生的事？」  
「我們在義大利的那件事？」

「妳帶了那雙紫色的高跟鞋－－」  
「香奈兒的，」Pepper 點點頭，「嗯哼，那是很開心的回憶。」

「所以…… 明天晚上？」  
「不！」Pepper 大笑，沒有繼續解釋。

 

 

 

Tony 知道 Pepper 不常喝威士忌，但今晚她喝得幾乎和 Tony 一樣快。他有點猶豫，還是幫她再倒上一指高，但這杯套了薑汁汽水。  
他們啜飲各自的酒杯，漫無目的地聊天。

過了大概 30 分鐘，Pepper 漸漸安靜下來。Tony 猜應該是威士忌的後勁上來了。  
他將手臂環著 Pepper 的肩膀。Pepper 調整姿勢、往 Tony 坐近了一點，舒適地靠在他懷裡。

他在懷抱裡感覺到 Pepper 無從掩藏的憂愁，忍不住撿起剛剛的話題。  
「他對妳好嗎？」

Pepper 嘆了口氣，「他對我很好。」

Tony 稍微放下心來，但不打算放過她。  
「那是什麼問題？」

「我不知道。一切都很好，」Pepper 把臉埋進自己的雙手裡，「但我沒辦法投入，我覺得我很糟糕。我想要更多的……」

她的語速和動作都慢了下來，但是語氣仍然清醒。所以 Tony 決定繼續追問。

「妳想要什麼？」

「更多…… 連結？我是說，我可以很輕鬆地理解你、和你相處，可是他……」  
Pepper 自嘲道，「算了，我們很奇怪吧，因為我們從沒試過。」

她的話讓 Tony 突然領悟他們靠得這麼近，彼此的呼吸和體溫都融在一起。

他悄聲問道，「妳想試試看嗎？」

Pepper 眼神迷惘，咬著下唇思考著，不自覺地朝他傾身。Tony 摒住呼吸。

她在最後一刻用幾不可聞的音量說，「我想還是不要好了。」

「對、這太怪了對吧？」

Tony 往後退開一點，他的手臂仍然摟著她的腰。Pepper 的手也放在他肩上。

「也不是怪，我是說，畢竟我們是靈魂伴侶……」  
「但我們之間沒有那種吸引力？」

「你當然有吸引力！你是 Tony Stark！只是我們……」

因為有點尷尬，他很想認同 Pepper 的論點、讓這件事過去，但 Tony 真的不知道她想說什麼。

「Pepper，妳在說什麼？」  
「……」Pepper 沒有回答。

唉。Tony 輕輕搖醒她。  
「妳醉了，親愛的，」他扶著 Pepper 從沙發上站起來，「來吧，我們回房間。」

 

 

 

Tony 將 Pepper 安頓在專門留給她的房間後，只睡了 2 個小時。

考慮到他們的相處模式，Tony 原本以為更進一步不會太困難。但他的兩次嘗試都失敗了。  
剛剛發生的事無疑讓他振奮－－ 至少 Pepper 也認為他們會是適合的伴侶。他迫不及待想找機會和 Pepper 討論這件事，希望能打破膠著的現況。

 

「Tony，這行不通！」  
「妳太緊張了－－」

「而你應該認真一點！」  
「當然可以！這不是公關部的職責嗎？」

「公關部沒辦法處理這個層級！」  
「我很認真－－」

 

週一是個忙碌的工作日。  
Tony 和 Pepper 一路從電梯吵進辦公室。沒有人真的聽懂他們在講什麼，不過也沒有人真的在意－－ 這在史塔克工業是每天至少會出現三次的景象。

「為什麼？因為神盾局嗎？」

「對！我們得拿到神盾局的授權！」  
「哦，那好吧。」

「簽名，然後你回你的辦公室把給國防部的說明擬好，」Pepper 把平板遞過去。

Tony 乖乖照做了。

15 分鐘後，Pepper 走進他的辦公室。

「你完成了嗎？」  
「還沒，」Tony 有點慌張，「研發部需要能源轉換的公式……」

Pepper 拿起他起草了 2/3 的說明，看了一眼，「我從這裡接手。」

「我待會把給國防部的說明和記者會的講稿給你，別搞混了。」  
「好，待會見。」

Tony 抬起頭來，看見等在門邊的保鑣，「Happy，你可以下班了。我會載她回家。」

「我不需要你或 Happy 載，我的車在這裡。」  
「沒關係，Happy 明早會接妳到我的公寓。」

「為什麼－－」  
「因為妳逼我參加那個電話會議。妳得在場。」

 

 

 

Tony 不知道的是，Pepper 同樣也醒著。費了很大的功夫讓自己冷靜下來。

週一早晨，Tony 只知道 Pepper 似乎不記得昨晚的事了。

Tony 很失望。但他的反應很快。  
他開始全面佔據 Pepper 的空閒時間。除了在工作時間抓住所有機會一起行動，陪她去美容、美髮、美甲、逛街、SPA……

 

即使他們之間很親密，這也遠遠超過了既有的相處模式。事實上，Pepper 的確察覺了 Tony 在做什麼，但她沒有抗議。

 

而 Tony 直到順利進行了兩週，才敢再提起這個話題。

「嘿，Pepper！」  
他狀似隨意地靠在 Pepper 的辦公桌旁，「妳今天晚上有計畫嗎？要去找妳男友？」

Pepper 停下手邊的工作看著他，良久才說，「沒有。事實上，我們分手了。」

「真的嗎！」Tony 知道自己的反應太幸災樂禍了，但他忍不住。

「怎麼會？」  
「他…… 他希望我搬去和他一起住。」

「那，」Tony 猶豫道，「那很好？」  
「你這麼覺得嗎？」

「至少是滿合理的進展吧，我猜？」  
「他覺得我不公平。有事，先告訴 Tony Stark；有時間，先找 Tony Stark－－他希望我改變優先順序。」

「妳覺得呢？」  
「我不想改變。我不覺得有必要改變，」Pepper 抿唇，「Tony Stark 是我的靈魂伴侶、我的第一優先，這沒得商量。」

 

我不敢相信我們竟然花了這麼長時間終於走到這裡。  
「那就選我，」Tony 脫口而出。

「我無法想像自己和妳以外的人發展長期關係。」  
Tony 結結巴巴地說，「如果我真的有能力和某個人白頭偕老，那個人一定是妳－－我希望是妳。」

Pepper 仍然看著他，「我以為你不感興趣。」

「我們是有過共識沒錯…… 但現在情況不一樣了。我們都不一樣了，」Tony 傾身握住她的手，「是時候改變了。」

 

 

 

－－－

已經很晚了，Tony 還在工作坊裡。  
Pepper 靠過去挨著他。

陣陣懶散的睡意傳來，Tony 頭也不回，「妳影響不了我的。」

「哦是嗎，」Pepper 舔唇。  
Tony 瞪大了眼睛，「…… 妳作弊。」

Pepper 聳聳肩。

「再給我五分鐘。」  
「那算了，」Pepper 往外走，「我去睡了。」

 

「等等，Pepper！」


End file.
